Exile
by Ren201
Summary: Granted, it probably wasn’t the best idea to move away from her home in a moment’s notice, but this was definitely worth it.


Title: Exile  
  
Author: Ren201  
  
Spoilers: Up to 'The Frame' I think, maybe more. Keep a look out for spoilers.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Alias! I only own the people you don't recognise, if there are any!  
  
Author's note: Something that I've been meaning to write for a while, but only started when Kat gave me an idea on how to start. So here's another story that I probably won't get round to finishing, but if I get enough reviews, I'll make more of an effort!  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading this through Kat! (Egyptian Kat) I appreciate it! As always, you are the Queen of fanfic's! Thanks for the help with titles; I think that we both know how bad I am at doing that! And thanks for the re- wording the ending!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Sydney paused momentarily. She briefly allowed herself to smile as she looked around her new home. Granted, it probably wasn't the best idea to move away from her home in a moment's notice, but this was definitely worth it. After she found out about her pregnancy, she had to move, things would have become too complicated if she stayed. Things were already complicated.  
  
Sydney sighed as she looked around her new home. Vaughn would have loved it here. That was one of the reasons that she had moved away from LA. There were too many memories of Vaughn, things were still too fresh in her memory; it felt like rubbing salt into open wounds. The two didn't mix.  
  
Things had become more awkward and difficult since Vaughn had gone back Lauren. Things were difficult before that. It was when they were on the plane, returning from a mission, that he told her that he and Lauren were separating. She had been hopeful, a little too hopeful maybe. She should have known that he would go back to her if Lauren asked him. That was just the sort of man he was loyal, to the end, and that was one of the many reasons why she loved him.  
  
He left her again. She wasn't sure why she was so surprised by his behaviour. He was, after all, married and his 'wife' needed him. He tried to call and explain the situation, but things had progressed too far. Sydney was pregnant.  
  
It was only one night, but the consequences were still dire. They had planned to get some coffee and had ended up back at her apartment. She didn't know how it had happened, but somehow, it had. They spent one amazing night together. They had started fresh and they both had hope for their future.  
  
But that all changed. It was the next day when things came crumbling down. At first there were a few cracks in the walls, that was when they heard the news. Lauren's father had committed suicide. Although, things still seemed to be ok between them, but then he cancelled their dinner date, and he merely told her that he had 'family stuff' to attend to. This didn't trouble Sydney too much, she was still on a high from being with Vaughn, and she didn't care that things were moving too fast, all she cared about was being with him again. Well, she learnt her lesson, and she learnt it the hard way.  
  
It happened so suddenly that she didn't even realise at first what was happening. He called her, of all the ways he could have let her down, he decided to do it over the phone. She honestly wasn't sure if that was in fact the best way to end things, all she knew was that she could be around someone who could hurt her so easily, someone who so much control over her. She needed to move away from the painful memories because now, the blissful memories had begun hurting. She was plagued by thoughts of him, the smell of him, his touch, everything seemed to remind her of him, and she couldn't live like that. She *wouldn't* live like that.  
  
It had taken her two months to finally leave the CIA and disappear again. Although this time, she wasn't really disappearing, people knew where she would be; the only person she was really leaving was him. He didn't need to know where she was and she had already promised herself that she wouldn't ruin anymore lives, even if those lives would be better off ruined. She would protect her child at all costs, and the only way to do that was making sure that enemy couldn't find her. Even if she now considered the enemy the father of her child, she couldn't trust him anymore, and that was what put him on the other side fence, she had push him away.  
  
Those who did know about her pregnancy where the people she trusted with her life, and they were very few and far between. She decided that she wouldn't dwell on the past. She couldn't change what had happened, but she could control her future. She would give her child the childhood that she never had, she would love her child more than two parents ever could.  
  
Sydney a let out a long sigh, as she pulled herself away from her troubled thoughts and back into reality. Smiling once again as she looked at her surroundings, Sydney fell dramatically onto her new sofa and placed her hand lovingly over her stomach. She was starting to show, and she couldn't have been happier. This was what she had always wanted and now, she wouldn't let anything get anything get in her way.  
  
Sydney's old life was slowly drifting away. She was in England now and the rules had changed. She'd given herself the opportunity to heal and live a normal life; a life of happiness with her child. She was once again looking forward to her future. She had a fresh start and was planning on making the most of it.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A/N: What do you think, I love feedback! I have some ideas of what will happen, but tell me what you want, because I promise to listen! R&R. 


End file.
